


Alohomora

by UniKanaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Legit crying rn, Marauders era, dont worry, lots and lots of humor, more characters ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKanaya/pseuds/UniKanaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alohomora" Sirius swished his wand lazily; pointing towards your chest, as he leaned to his other arm that was on top of the wooden table in the library. "What are you doing, Black?" The handsome boy grinned at you. "Opening my way towards your heart." You snorted. "That was the worst pick-up line I've ever heard." You saw his eyes brighten and smile widen. "Yeah i know, but is it working?" You smiled a little and buried your nose deep into the book,</p><p>Yes, it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

       

      You marveled at the train; it was old, huge, and breathtaking. You now wondered how could a plain, boring, perso- _No._ Witch such as yourself, could be so lucky. The train hooted, signaling for departure. You practically ran inside with full force that you bumped every Wizard and Witch that was in your way. You checked inside every single cabin; to your demise, every cabin was filled with children; excitement plastered on their faces. Lady Luck was on your side when you found a very empty cabin in the far back of the train. You slid the door open with ease and put your luggage under the seat. After you got comfortable, you sat by the window and looked out to see the view. _‘I’m going to make you proud, Mum.’_ You smirk to yourself. You’re going to prove them wrong.

      “Oh, c’mon! Is there any empty seat left?!- Well hello beautiful.”  Somebody barged into the cabin.  Your reaction was a long sigh. You soon heard other footsteps walked in. You whipped your head to the boys who was now inside the cabin; _this was your cabin dammit_. There were 4 boys; 3 sat in front of you and 1 beside you. The boys in front and beside you were grinning cheek to cheek at you. While the other two were smiling politely; you like them in an instant. “The name’s Potter. James Potter.” He extended his hand and you shook it firmly. “Sirius Black.” The curly boy smirked at you when your eyes widen. ‘ _A Black? Sitting next to me?’_ Somebody cough and you turn your head at the boy with scars on his face. _Poor boy, at such a young age too._ His eyes weren’t on yours when you look at him fully, more to your bandaged (non-dominant hand) wrist. “Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew.” The scared boy finally looked at you in the eyes as the chubby one who sat beside him gave you a shy wave and then looked away with rosy cheeks after you waved back, _cute_.  You gave a warm smile for each one of them as the train began to move. “Mind telling us your name. Princess?” James asked. You smile turned into an arrogant smirk.

 

 “(Name), (Name) Burke.” 

 

    Their jaws fell. “Greaaaaaat, another Pure-blood.” Sirius sighed. You chuckled in return. “What’s the matter Black? Can’t take a friendly competition with me and Potter here?” The man paled. “Merlin, NO! I would rather not mingle with those kind of affair, thank you very much.” You flinched and somewhat very confused at his forwardness; you could see from the corner of your eyes that Potter was confused too. Blacks were usually proud with their pureness. You mumbled an apology and awkwardly shifted your head back to the window. What you didn’t know was Remus gave his stern look towards Curly; who only shrugged while Potter was snickering.  “We’re cousins then?” you asked suddenly before Sirius sighed. “Everyone is my cousin, believe it or not.” You giggled. “The Blacks are everywhere that’s for certain.” And the rest of the way, you and your new-found gang joked and got to know with each other.

 

 

       Your eyes widen when you walk into the Great Hall, for a second you couldn’t breathe. “Walk will you, Burke?” Potter shoved you inside; you glared daggers at him in return. “Shut it Potter.” You said as you grinned at each other. “Ugh get a room you two.” Sirius spat playfully. “Owwh is little Blackie jealous?” James joked. “Bugger off Potter.” James laughed at Sirius’ childish behavior. “Gather around children.” The old man who had a grey beard boomed out loudly. Dumbledore was his name.

 

      You knew because he invited you personally to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You stood between Remus and Sirius as James and Peter were in front of you; Remus fidgeted where he stood and _you know why_. You tried to reassure him as you pat your fingers against his hand. The boy tensed and hesitantly looks at you. You gave him a warm smile; your eyes were gentle and full of kindness _._ Remus exhaled a breath and returns your gaze with worry. Your eyes told him that ‘ _You’re going to be ok.’_  Lupin gave you a small smile.

 

     The traditional Sorting Hat began; Houses roared with happiness when each new student was placed into one of the 4 houses. You and Sirius were the last two in your little group who weren’t Housed yet “Sirius Black” You whispered at him ‘good luck’ before he walks to the chair. The hat spoke long and complicated and finally shouted. “Gryffindor!” You stared at the hat in disbelieve; everyone did.

 

A Black, in Gryffindor?

 

Impossible.

 

     And yet there he was, proud of himself. He made his way towards his gang of friends. “(Name) Burke” McGonagall called out. The Hall went dead silent when they heard your last name; people with Pure-Blood surnames looked at you weirdly. They never saw you before. You walked towards the chair swiftly. You felt giddy when the Hat was place on top of your head. “Ahh! (Name) Burke, you are certainly a handful aren’t you?” The hat chuckled. “You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, a kind and humble heart of a Hufflepuff, Oh but not certainly as clever as a Ravenclaw nor the hard work.” The students snicker, giggled, some even let out a full blown laugh –cough-Maraunders-cough-.  “But! You are cunning and I sense greatness in you, and with the two traits of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff; you use those traits and made you for who you are. I declare thee, Slytherin!” You smirked when the Slytherins cheered loudly as your little circle of friends stared at you with disappointed looks. A Burke in The House of Slytherin was a-

 

_Moony_

 

It was certainly a-

 

_Moooony_

 

But how could you be a Slytherin when-

 

“HEY MOONY!”

 

    The boy flinched when his friends shouted his nickname. “What’s in that head of yours, man?” Teddy; his best and closest friend asked. “It’s nothin’” Teddy wasn’t convinced. “Nothin’ is somethin’ when you’re spacing out, mate.” Moony took a big bite on his chicken. “As I said, it’s nothin’. Don’t worry ‘bout Tedd.” He stared at his plate longingly.

 

Discovering his mother’s Pensieve was a bad idea.

 


	2. Mars is Bright Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahh let the slow burn begins. #Wham!

     It was your second month in Hogwarts, everyday you see something new, something exiting. But here you are standing up, sketching away on Monday morning. You and the boys were staring to get closer by each passing day, you also met a boy name Serverus a month ago (who was also a Slytherin) and his sweet friend; Evans (who was a Gryffindor) “Miss Burke!” you cursed under your breath. “And Mister Black!” People around cheered and roared. Did they think this was a bloody duel?

 

Oh wait, it is.

 

      You stepped up towards the platform; Sirius also did. “Go get ‘er Black!” James shouted. “G-go Burke!” Peter shyly cheered. “Wands at the ready!” The Professor said. The both of you whipped your wand in front of you and after that bowed slowly and look at each other; mischief glistering in each eyes. You turned around and took 10 steps away from the boy and turn to face him. You quickly stood in your dueling pose “ _Verdimillious!_ ” You shouted and point your wand at the ground where Sirius stood. Green sparks hit the ground and some of them bounced back towards Sirius; he yelped and fell on his bum. The whole class laughed as you grinned. “What’s wrong, Black? Giving already?” He stood up and put up an irritating smirk. “Oh it’s on now, Burke.”

     

     Spells flew back and forth between the two of you. You blocked and dodged each and every one of it. The students cheered and were in awe. But Sirius was sloppy and slow; you whipped your wand quick as a snake at him as he fell face first to the ground. You quickly yelled out ‘ _Expelliarmus!’_ and whipped your wand towards his; it flew several feet in the air before it fell on the ground. You panted but forced a cocky grin anyway, your sweat and messy hair cling onto your skin like glue.  “20 points for Slytherin!”  Your house clapped their hands loudly when the Professor announced but ceased when you extend your hand towards the fallen boy. He looked at you with a glare for a minute; the class went silent. Then the both of you burst out laughing as Sirius took your hand and you lifted him up. The two of you bowed. 

 

 --------

 

     The rest of the day went by quickly; although, you sleep through your way at Potions (resulting an embarrassing lecture from Slughorn in front of the whole class). Dinner was loud and noisy as usual, you made jokes here and there with your Slytherin brothers and sisters. Serverus even chuckled at how ridiculous your jokes were but quickly coughed when you caught his laugh with your ear. Dinner was over; there was still a plenty of time before Astronomy. _Hmm, what to do, what to-_ “WOAAHmmpp!” Someone pulled you into an empty classroom by your arm and closed your mouth with their hand.

 

     The class was pitch-black, but you knew who pulled you in. “Potter, Black-” “Ow!” You poked each one of them on their gut accordingly.  “-Remus and Peter.” You waved at them. “H-Hi, (Name)” You could feel the heat that was coming out from Peter’s face. It was quite cute really.  A candle was lit by Remus and held it in his hand, it was bright enough to light half of the room; you look at your surroundings. Judging by the arrangement of the tables and chairs, you were in the Potions’ classroom. “Can someone tell me what am I doing here?” you whispered.  James gave you a big smirk. “Up with some mischief, Burke?” At that, your ears perked up and a big grin makes it way to your lips. “Yes.”

     

      “Got to hand it to you, Burke. I didn’t know you had it in you.” James said while walking up the fleet of stairs and you followed behind. “Had what?” you ask. “Had the guts to join us for some fun.” Sirius piped behind you. “Oh, please. I did worst than that simple prank.” You chuckled. “Simple? You call that simple?” It was Remus’ turn to comment. “G-good job at DADA today, Burke. It was bloody brilliant.” Peter complemented you shyly. “Why thank you Pettigrew. That’s so sweet of you to say.” His face instantly redden.  James pushed the double doors and one by one entered the Astronomy Class.

 

       “OK students, take a seat”

 

      The professor said with her crooked smile. Tonight’s lesson wasn’t that hard, it was fun and the sky looks so beautiful with its stars littered across the night sky. You look through your telescope and marvel at the amount of planets that you could study thoroughly as you write notes about its movement and characteristics. You shifted your telescope just a little and let out a tiny gasp. The star was bright and huge; it let out a brilliant shade of color and blends perfectly with the purple and blue of the galaxy. Ronan never told you about this particular bright star.

 

      “What made your jaw drop, Ms. Burke?” The teacher asked beside you, the sweetest smile on her lips. You lift your head up to look at her and smiled. “It’s a star Professor,” You said with eyes full of wonder. “It’s beautiful, and so bright, and- _brilliant_.” The teacher chuckled and leaned down to your telescope. The Professor’s smile got wider as she examined the star. She lifted her head back and looked at you. “The Dog Star or otherwise known as Sirius is the brightest in Canis Major.” She smirked then winked at you before she strode her way towards another student who wanted answers from her. Damn her, she always knew what you were thinking. From the corner of your eyes you could see the smirk on Sirius, face and the blush that came along with it. The both of you cast a brilliant shade of magenta when your eyes met. Sirius grinned wider after you whipped your head back to your book.

 

Damn him also.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! Nice to meet 'cha! This is my first reader insert that I post, So please tell me if it needs more detail!


End file.
